1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle turntables and, more particularly, to a novel portable turntable adapted to be placed on the surface of a driveway ahead of the garage and which may be locally or remotely operated to revolve the turntable.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it is well known in congested and crowded urban areas that driveways are usually made relatively narrow and do not provide sufficient room for a vehicle to make an unbroken U-turn so that the vehicle may be turned and allowed to drive in a forwardly direction between the garage at one end of the driveway and the exit to the street at the oppposite end of the driveway. Also, it is well known that conventional backing into a street from a garage driveway is hazardous since the driver's view is greatly obstructed.
Although prior attempts have been made to provide a variety of turntables which permit the repositioning of a vehicle on a driveway, these prior turntables require extensive installation in the driveway itself and do not represent a portable situation. Therefore, a major installation is required which is not only complex but expensive. Also, such prior attempts permit localized operation of the turntable but do not envision remote operation from either within the house adjacent to the driveway or from a remote unit carried on the vehicle itself.
Accordingly, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means whereby the vehicle may be forwardly driven from the street along the driveway into a garage at the end of the driveway and wherein after the car is removed from the garage it can be rotated around so as to drive outwardly into the street in a forward direction without the need of performing a backing procedure. Such a means is intended to be portable so that permanent installation is unnecessary and it is intended that local as well as remote operation of the turntable be provided.